


【博君一肖】你的青梅竹马 我的一见钟情 3 （完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 114





	【博君一肖】你的青梅竹马 我的一见钟情 3 （完）

到了家里的车库肖战已经鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，哭声都带着沙哑。司机很识相地停稳车子后便先行离开，留下小情侣自己解决问题。

“下来。”王一博不算温柔地给肖战套上裤子，拍了拍人的屁股。

肖战磨磨蹭蹭从腿上下来，每挪一下都磨得身上生疼，刚一下车就蹿到了车尾巴。

“过来。”王一博下车后冲肖战勾了勾手指。

“我不要......”肖战非但没往前走还后退了几步，双手捂着身后，眼睛眨巴着泪水，“你还要打我.....”

王一博走上前要抓人，肖战便绕着车跑，你来我往半天终究一瘸一拐地抵不过王一博的体力，直接被反手压在了车前盖上，屁股上挨了重重的一掌。

“啪！”

巴掌隔着裤子发出闷响，但在夜晚空荡的车库里格外清晰。

“嗯呜！”肖战赶紧咬住嘴唇并试图挣脱，生怕自己发出一丝声音被人听到。

“再动就脱了裤子打。”王一博又一掌甩上去。

肖战的眼泪顺着脸颊横着流到车上，“不要......会有人.....”

“那就别动。”

“一博.....”肖战的手指忍不住翘起，想要反抗又默默地放了下去。

车头刚好停在隐蔽的角落，本来这个时间就没什么人的地方显得愈发空荡。王一博的手高高扬起落下，结结实实地招呼到翘起的两团。肖战不敢违抗，只能生生挨着。原本脑子里还想着万一有人怎么办，被听到了怎么办，可到后来疼痛覆盖了羞耻，除了能顾及不放大哭声外别的根本想不到了。

“呜........”肖战止不住地哽咽，“不打....”

“还闹么？”王一博按了按他的腰。

“不了......”小兔子带着浓重的哭腔。

“起来，”王一博松开他，整了整衣领，“上楼。”

肖战跟着王一博机械地进了电梯，一手抹着眼泪一手轻揉着身后，唯一值得庆幸的是一路无人地进了家门。脱掉衣服换了鞋子，肖战就不敢往里走了，像做错事的小孩子一样低头看着地板等待教训。

大家长收拾好东西才回来找他，冲卧室努了努嘴，“进去，脱了裤子撅好屁股。”

“我错了嘛.....”虽然知道逃不掉，但听见王一博的命令肖战还是委屈了，一个劲往门口躲，直到抵在了门框上。

王一博也不恼，顺手把鞋柜上的鞋拔子拿了过来。

“不、不要用那个.....”小兔子死死盯着那根长长的刑具。

“你想在门口挨打？让隔壁的小朋友看看，大哥哥犯错照样要被揍光屁股。”小狮子一点都不好说话。

肖战使劲摇头，被司机听到已经没脸见人了，再被其他人知道他还活不活了。

“那还不快去！”王一博耗尽了耐心。

“呜.....”肖战哼唧了一声赶紧一步三回头地进了卧室，费了半天功夫才把裤子褪到膝弯。

车上的一顿巴掌加上下车后的回锅已经让两个白白嫩嫩的面团红透了，加上胸前的鞭痕肖战疼得不愿贴到床上，只能勉强用手肘撑在上面，这样一来屁股就很难翘高。

“又不会撅屁股了？”王一博知道肖战疼，可还是有意为难他，“给我撅高了。”

肖战瘪瘪嘴，眼泪不争气地留下来，用了用力把腰压下去，总算能抖着身子翘起身后。

“啪！啪！”王一博也不给预告了，拿着鞋拔子上来对着小屁股就是毫不怜惜的几下。

“呜呜......我错了......”肖战都能感到屁股肿了一道宽痕，还没消下去就又是一下子，“啊......”

“啪！啪！啪！”

“哥哥真是越来越不听话，小屁股可真惨，彻底肿了。不过哥哥真应该看看自己的屁股肉，一颤一颤的欠揍得很。”王一博边抽打着边说些羞人的话，“被老公打屁股能记住吗？记不住下次就拖出去，光着屁股撅在车盖上揍。”

“别，别说了呜.......”不管多少次听到王一博把打屁股挂在嘴边，肖战都恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“啪！啪！啪！”“不说你能记住吗？小屁股打肿都记不住，就得边说边抽。再记不住就写下来，念一个字打一下屁股！再不听话就每天晚上撅一个小时晾着。”

“能记住能记住！呜呜.........换个、换个姿势好不好....我好疼.....”肖战简直有种在做高难度平板支撑的感觉，很快就体力不支，屁股一边高一边低，歪得不像样子。

“好啊。”王一博明白他撑不住胸口的疼痛，答应的也干脆，利落地把人翻了身，抓起两条腿向上抬，“自己抱住了，好好看看屁股是怎么挨打的。”

“不不......” 这种仿佛换尿布的姿势让肖战疯狂拒绝，踹着两条腿，奈何被王一博抓得紧紧的。

“你自己选的，不抱好就翻倍。”王一博看着肖战胸前的伤口，没流血但是青紫的痕迹让他烦躁不已。

小兔子畏惧小狮子的威胁，怂了吧唧地把腿抱在胸前。王一博打人的时候神情很严肃，对视着更让人压抑。

“啪！啪！啪！”十几下鞋拔子抽下来小屁股完全肿得透亮。

“我不要了不要了！”小兔子哭着求饶，没有其他的支撑点就只能狠狠抱着腿，屁股不知不觉抬得更高了。

“不要？现在要不要只能我说了算。”王一博这么说着还是放下了鞋拔子改用巴掌，然而痛到极点的肖战根本察觉不出什么变化。

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博左右开弓对着两瓣屁股同时扇上去。

“一博哥哥......我错、错.....了......”小兔子上气不接下气。

“错了错了，我之前提没提醒过你离他远点？”王一博又抡上去一下。

“啪！”

“提醒过.....呜呜呜.......”

“啪！”“还叮嘱助理不让告诉我？长本事了？”

“呃啊.......呜呜........”肖战被这狠戾的一下打得歪倒在一旁，屁股沾到床单痛的不行，怎么也爬不起来了。

王一博看他实在忍得辛苦，大发慈悲般把人拉起来跪在床上，一手压着他的腰向下，高肿的小屁股便高高撅起。他几乎是揽着腰揍，肖战怎么闪躲也没有用，扭着屁股哇哇乱叫。

“不、不要了！不要了呜........老公........”

王一博的火气早早就被心疼浇灭了，但还是揪住屁股上的一小块肉就狠狠拧了一圈，小屁股瞬间多了一块青。

“啊！！”红紫的小屁股哪遭得住这样的罪，肖战立刻就发出了尖叫，哭喊着去拍王一博的手，结果又被揪住了另一块皮肉。

“啊啊！不啊........”屁股肉被拧的感觉比挨打疼多了，完全疼进了肉里，半天都缓不过劲。

肖战叫得快破了音王一博才停手。

“下次再干这种糊涂事就掐屁股，不把整个小屁股掐紫不算完，听见了没？”王一博捏了捏肖战的小脸。

“呜呜听见了........”小兔子揉着眼睛抽泣。

“自己说。”

“下次再干这种事.....”肖战把头埋的低低地，脸涨得通红，“就、就把屁股掐紫......呜......真的不会了.....”

“你今天真是吓死我了，哥哥。”王一博不再为难人，终于把人搂进了怀里。

温暖的怀抱混着熟悉的气息让肖战安下了心，缓缓地啜泣声渐渐放大，揪着王一博的衣服哭湿了一片后才有平复的迹象。

“老公.....我.....我想问你一个问题。”肖战闷闷地说，“你不准生气.....”

王一博摸摸他的脖子，“你说。”

“如果、如果我真的被他......”肖战想起来还是后怕，怎么都说不出口，“你还会要我吗？”

“笨蛋哥哥，老公永远都不可能不要你。”王一博叹了叹气，心疼地亲亲肖战的耳根，“宝宝受苦了。”

手机在床上响了一下，王一博一手拿过来看见司机大哥连发了几条语音，担心有急事直接就点开了。

“一博啊....我买了点药放在门口了，刚才想敲门来着不过你们好像....额....不太方便，一会你给战战涂上吧。”司机的声音充满了担忧，“不是我说你啊一博.....战战哪经得住你那个手劲，巴掌打打就得了，小孩子慢慢教......”

司机大哥的语音还在继续，肖战已经崩溃了。

“啊！！！！王一博！！！！！我杀了你！！！！！”

———————————-end———————-————————

事后第二天，王一博去了梁棋家，把人揍得鼻青脸肿。

临行前梁棋不死心地瘫在地上哭。

“王一博！我和你青梅竹马！他算个什么东西，凭什么和我抢你！”

王一博冷冷地看着十几年情谊的好友撕心裂肺的样子，“你以为我是你的青梅竹马，可他永远是我的一见钟情。”


End file.
